powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Old Dominion
'An Old Dominion '''is the 16th episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the debut of McCormick/Corkscrew (VF), Tim/305, Domminick/Dominator, Hoover/Twisted Timbers, and more from Kings Dominion's gallery. It features the debut of the Great Bear Zord, Vengeance Ultrazord, and McCormick becoming Coaster Force Navy (II) and Micheaux using the Express Morpher. Plot After confronting The Trio at Valleyfair, they chase them to a dig site and raise the Great Bear Zord, and create a new monster from nearby dinosaur bones, Stella calls it Vengence Eater (as it soon steals the colors of the Nitro suits). Soon after, McCormick becomes the Navy Ranger, something Takshiel stole from her long ago. Meanwhile, Kate and the Wild West Coasters have arrived at Kings Dominion, decked out for its golden anniversary. They soon meet Hoover/Twisted Timbers and some of his friends doing a show. However, they hear something from deep in the woods, a fossilized triceratops, powered by the Nitro spirits. The 6 rangers morph and are soon joined by new ally McCormick and defeat it. The core rangers are granted a model of the zords they piloted last Christmas and launch them from their rifles. All 7 are able to be in the megazord to defeat it. McCormick takes the powers with her and reunites with the rangers, being chased by the Vengeance Ultrazord to Michigan's Adventure. Cast Rangers * Peter Ishitori only * Mel/Millennium Force only * Xavier/Firehawk only * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 only * Bert/The Beast only * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red)-briefly * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue)-briefly * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black)-briefly * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow)-briefly * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink)-briefly * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vickrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Blue) * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * Xephila/Xcelarator Only Villians * Vengeance Eater * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) * Liana Ramierez-Bella/Son of Beast (Boma Commander) Ranger Powers Nitro Red: Morph (ignition), White out Nitro Blue: Morph (ignition), White out Black: Morph (ignition), White out Yellow: Morph (ignition), White out Pink: Morph (ignition), White out Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Engine Rifle, Lightning Zord, Nitro Drive Diamondback: Morph, Engine Rifle Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Drive MCMB: Morph (Miner), Engine Rifle, Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Drive, Knight Striker Ghost Rider: Morph, Engine Rifle, Park Transit Zord, Nitro Drive Blue Streak: Morph, Engine Rifle, Quadron Zord, Nitro Drive Sunset Ranger: Moprh, Mean Streaker, Nitro Drive CF Navy II: Morph (instant), Acro-Staff, Nitro Drive Vengeance Rangers Black: Morph, Vengeance Megazord Commander: Morph, Great Bear Zord, Magnum Pistol Silver: Morph only Gold: Morph only, Ultrazord mode (off screen) Errors * Raptor, Gatekeeper, Jaguar, and Xcelerator are absent when they left with the Nitro Rangers 2 episodes earlier * Borris, Ezra, Lizzie, and Viktor's powers were not taken by Vengeance eater * If the above were not the case, than Legend Beast Megazord could have been formed * Kate could have used Battalion Robo, but probably didn't because the source episode is from before the counterpart's debut Notes * This is the only time the Powerless Ranger form is seen for the Nitro Rangers ** This was, however, common for the Turborangers who often had to use their pure youth to recharge their power * The Monster spawning in the woods beyond Grizzly could reference that Kings Dominion's Dinosaurs Alive! attraction was there and the monster of the day is a triceratops * The Rangers have the same colors as the Himitsurangers (Red/White/Green/Yellow/Cyan (Blue)/Crimson/Navy) ** Except they are more like the GSA rangers in Ally 24 as there are 4 females (Dellia, Blair, Kate, McCormick) and 3 males (Micheaux, Beauregard, Ian). See Also * Ep. 18: 5-Minute Transformation-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord fight) from ''Turboranger * Ep. 4: The Rumbling Human Dango!-Sentai Counterpart (Powerless mode first appears) Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen